


i think you're just like heaven

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, dumb gay fluff!!, lexa is transgender! costia is transgender!, they're cute gfs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lexa + costia. sharing a night together on costia's 18th birthday.</p><p>[companion to "no one (is as lucky as us)"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think you're just like heaven

**Author's Note:**

> (costia is black and trans! lexa has no idea how to handle intimate situations and gets super formal!)
> 
> this takes place more than one year but less than two before "no one". lexa's 18th was a few months before costia's.

Lexa could barely focus on the stream of Finnish pouring out of Costia. She was distracted by many things, including and especially the dress she was wearing. Lexa meant to be listening, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Costia’s various desirable traits.

“Alexandra,” Costia said playfully. “My eyes are up here.”

“But your chest is down here.” Lexa glanced around the park briefly. “Can we find somewhere to make out?”

“One track mind, huh?” Costia kissed Lexa’s cheek. “We’re on a date. Sexy shenanigans can wait until it’s over, I think.”

Lexa groaned loudly and dramatically, which made Costia swing around and give Lexa a long, lovely kiss. “There.” She gave Lexa another quick kiss. “That should hold you until we can get back to my house.”

Lexa nearly stumbled. “Back to…”

“Yes.” Costia smiled brightly at her. “It’s my eighteenth birthday. My parents are in Finland for the week. Did you think I wouldn’t ask?” The smile lost some of its brightness. “Do you not want to?”

Of course Lexa wanted to. She didn’t want anything more. All she could get out was, “Yes, Costia, I do… desire to…”

Costia laughed at her and kissed her again. “No need to be frightened, Lexa. It’s just sex. Come on.”

Costia seemed determined to torture her, especially now that Lexa knew what was going to happen. Their walk in the park took twenty minutes, and then Costia dragged her to a movie where they made out in the back. They went dancing, and Costia started grinding her hips into Lexa’s and made erection jokes for ten minutes afterwards.

When they got back to Costia’s house, she insisted on watching movies until it was midnight. Then she stretched, announced she was going to bed, and winked.

It seemed as good an opportunity as any. Lexa lunged forward to kiss Costia and wound up tackling her to the floor on accident, and Costia laughed while Lexa’s face burned. “Come here,” Costia said between her giggles, turning Lexa’s face and kissing her.

Costia stopped giggling quickly, and rolled over so she was on top of Lexa. She pushed Lexa’s shirt up, and smiled when she saw Lexa wasn’t wearing a bra. “Can you see the future, Alexandra? Did you know we’d be doing this?” She leaned down and kissed one breast, then the other. “You have such cute breasts. I’m so glad your birthday was before mine. I don’t think I could have waited much longer.”

Lexa smiled at that and rolled them back over.

It didn’t take long for Costia to get bored of making out on the floor, and then she ordered Lexa to her bedroom in a rough voice that immediately got her hard.

The bed was covered with toys of all sorts, in all sizes, colors, and shapes. “My mother’s credit card,” Costia explained. “And a few spare hours before I picked you up.”

“Oh,” Lexa said, trying to wrap her brain around the cornucopia of toys before her. “This is…”

“Overwhelming?” Costia kissed Lexa’s cheek. “You don’t have to use any of them today. But they are an option. Since I can’t exactly take them on a plane, they’ll still be here for you to experiment with when I return to Helsinki.”

The reminder of Costia’s impending departure, to go to university in her home city, knocked the rest of the wind out of Lexa’s sails. Costia sensed it immediately and kissed her three times quickly, on the forehead, the cheek, the mouth. “Alexandra. I’m not leaving until next month, and I’m not going to be dead. I’m going to be a phone call away. And I can still fly back on holidays.”

They sat on the bed together for a while, and Lexa picked through the toys while Costia told her about them. Then Costia shuffled them all off her bed and they cuddled and went to sleep.


End file.
